


Santa Baby

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Santa Kink, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: ShuuZo had never considered Santa suits sexy. At least, not until now...





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was very disappointed we didn't get a Santa Rom UR from the latest event, and using [these cards](http://show-by-rock.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:ShinganCrimsonZ?file=ChristmasShingan.png) as inspiration. Also for the Season of Kink Winter challenge! Big thanks as always to LdyBastet for the beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sanrio.

ShuuZo had never considered Santa suits sexy. He was perfectly aware that there were plenty of interesting variants, and he’d seen more than one person kissing Santa under the mistletoe, but it had never been something he’d personally been into.

At least, not until he found himself standing across the street in the snow opposite from Rom wearing one. 

Quite why the entirety of ShinganCrimsonZ were outside a bakery wearing festive gear while trying to attract customers was a question in itself, but ShuuZo wasn’t too interested in uncovering why. He mostly just needed to figure out how to get Rom to come home with him. In either the Santa suit or nothing at all.

Making sure the dark glasses he normally wore while out and about were firmly in place and pulling his scarf up so as little of his face was showing as possible, ShuuZo wandered over to where the band’s singer was handing out leaflets. Not doing a particularly good job of it either, going by how many were ending up on the floor instead of in people’s hands. Maybe smiling more would help? Still, ShuuZo stood next to him and politely waited to be noticed.

“Special sale! Today only, one of a kind Chris- Oh, hey! Want a leaflet?”

ShuuZo took the paper that was shoved in his face without really looking at it. “What are you selling?”

“Christmas cake! Y’know, cream and strawberries and stuff? Goes great with milk!”

“I’m sure it does.” Now that ShuuZo looked more closely, Crow was obviously utterly miserable with being stuck outside. The tail of a shirt dangling from under the hem of his Santa outfit and a certain stiffness to the way he moved suggested he was bundled up in many layers to keep out the cold. ShuuZo couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. “And if I wanted to buy one…?”

Crow’s eyes widened – they obviously hadn’t had many takers. “Seriously? You’ll need to talk to… Hey, Rom, someone actually wants to buy one!” He turned back to ShuuZo, eyes narrowing again. “Y’know, you sound kind of familiar…”

“Just one of those voices, I guess. Thanks!”

He ran off before Crow could put two and two together, keeping his scarf over his mouth until he was face-to-face with Rom. Unlike Crow, the cold didn’t seem to bother Rom at all – to say what he was wearing was a Santa suit was generous, at best. Trousers, and then a vest very much like the one he usually wore on stage, only in red and fur-trimmed. The whole ensemble was topped off with a Santa hat at a jaunty angle. Rom’s abs _glistened_. Then again, given how cold it was, maybe that was because they’d developed a coating of frost.

It took all of ShuuZo’s willpower not to reach out and run his hands over those glorious abs as he addressed Rom. “Do you deliver?”

“You must be the… Shuu. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Buying cake, of course!” His eyes drifted down to the sample cake Rom held in one of his hands. “Why does your Christmas cake have an egg on it?”

Not just any egg, either, the white surface had been decorated with the thick black moustache and eyebrows of a certain president, then topped off with just a touch of festive holly. Suddenly, ShuuZo could see why they weren’t having much success.

“You know Maple, he likes to be the centre of attention… You really want one of these?”

“Does it taste that bad?” ShuuZo braved the cold and stripped off a glove, dipping his finger into the frosting and sucking it clean. It certainly didn’t taste like anything out of the ordinary…

Rom sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. “Not many people want a cake that looks like this, and I don’t blame them. It doesn’t matter how much we yell, no-one’s buying!”

ShuuZo could name one major flaw with their marketing strategy right there, but he kept his mouth shut. “Then I’d be happy to help! If…”

“If? Can’t just do something nice, huh? Spit it out.”

“You deliver it to me personally. Tonight. Wearing that.”

Rom stared at ShuuZo for a tense moment then let out a booming laugh. “Seriously? That all? Sure, fine.”

Date arranged, ShuuZo handed over the payment for the cake and was about to leave, only to be stopped by Rom’s hand on his forearm. Rom leaned forward, his voice low and dark as he purred into ShuuZo’s ear. “If you want a visit from Santa, you’d better decide before tonight – have you been naughty? Or nice?”

Those words kept ShuuZo warm all the way home. Oh, that night promised to be very interesting indeed…

 

***

Rom didn’t arrive until precisely 10 o’clock.

The wait had been utterly agonising, ShuuZo killing time by pacing his apartment and trying on outfit after outfit to see which one best conveyed his intentions. He’d almost decided on just opening the door naked – couldn’t get any clearer than that right? – but relented at the last minute and settled on a simple robe instead. One that could be easily removed. Then he sat there, fiddling with anything he could get his hands on while he waited for the door to buzz…

He was horribly disappointed when he actually opened the door to Rom, however. Instead of the Santa-suited hunk ShuuZo had been expecting on his doorstep, Rom was sensibly dressed in a long coat and scarf. Only a hint of red peeking out from beneath the coat reassured ShuuZo that Rom hadn’t ignored him and got changed. There was a faint hint of katsu curry in the air too… Apparently, Rom had stopped off to get dinner before dropping by. Honestly, did he have no sense of urgency!

The cake box was firmly nestled in the crook of Rom’s arm, so ShuuZo stood to the side to let Rom through and waved vaguely at the nearest flat surface. “Pop it down over there. Want a beer?”

“Sure.”

ShuuZo retrieved two of the bottles he’d bought in for the occasion and then went to help Rom with stripping off his coat. It was like unwrapping a Christmas present, ShuuZo’s heart speeding up with each inch of skin that was uncovered. Rom, though, was more concerned with opening his beer. Well, that would change soon enough.

“Still can’t believe you bought that thing. Are you really going to eat it?”

“You keep asking me that, I really am starting to worry there’s something wrong with it… Besides, the fringe benefits made it worth it.” 

After taking a few sips from his own drink, ShuuZo crawled into Rom’s lap. The beer was quickly forgotten as he pressed his lips to Rom’s skin, showering the collarbone with little nips and kisses and finally letting his hands grope the abs they’d been so cruelly denied earlier. An annoyed growl escaped his mouth as Rom pushed him away – even if it was just long enough so Rom could put his own bottle and shift into a more comfortable position, ShuuZo wasn’t in the mood to put his own satisfaction off any longer.

“You don’t even want to talk for a bit first?”

“Not really. You kept me waiting…”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Rom pulled himself upright in his seat, doing his best to strike a firm, authoritative figure even as ShuuZo squirmed impatiently in his lap. “If we’re going to do this though, I want to do it properly. So tell me, Shuu, what do you want for Christmas?”

ShuuZo clasped his hands together and adopted a high, breathy tone. “Oh Santa, there’s this drummer. You might know him, tall, handsome, terrible at keeping his temper… What I want more than anything is to wake up tomorrow morning with him in my bed.”

“That all, huh? And have you been naughty this year?”

“Maybe a little… What happens if I have?”

The slightest hint of a fang appeared at the edge of Rom’s lips as his hands slid down ShuuZo’s back and cupped his buttocks firmly. “I think I’d have to punish you.”

Now there was a tempting thought. ShuuZo let Rom grope at him while he considered exactly what that punishment might entail. A spanking, maybe? It might be worth saving that for later… “Oh dear, really? Would it help if I showed you just how nice I can be?”

ShuuZo pushed himself off of Rom’s lap and settled on his knees between Rom’s legs. It took a long minute of awkward shuffling as Rom figured out what ShuuZo’s intentions were and arranged his clothing enough to free his cock, and then ShuuZo was leaning forward and taking the tip of Rom’s slowly hardening cock into his mouth. 

He always had loved the way Rom’s cock filled his mouth, and he took his time to savour it, letting his tongue explore as much of the thick shaft as possible. Slowly though – too much, too fast, and he ran the very real risk of choking himself, something he’d learned from bitter experience. Rom was surprisingly gentle in his touches this time; instead of pulling ShuuZo’s hair and dictating the pace the way he usually did, he was content to just stroke it and rub at the soft fur of ShuuZo’s ears and let ShuuZo do as he wanted. 

It would have been so easy to stay like that forever, lavishing Rom’s cock with kisses from base to tip and slowly sucking it as though it were the most delicious treat in the world, but Rom let out a tell-tale grunt that signalled he was about to come. ShuuZo sucked harder, taking the whole thing in as far as he could just as Rom shot a thick stream of come into his mouth.

He was still a little dazed, deciding whether to spit or swallow, when Rom pulled him back up on to his lap and started to stroke ShuuZo’s cock. Then ShuuZo found his chin being tilted upwards as Rom brought him close for a kiss. An idea struck him, and just as Rom’s mouth closed over his own, ShuuZo used his tongue to slip the mixture of come and saliva over to Rom. Rom made a small noise of confusion, but then pushed it back to ShuuZo, nipping his lip as he did so. They continued to kiss deeply, tongues passing the ball of Rom’s come between their mouths over and over, even as Rom’s hand brought ShuuZo closer to orgasm. It was in Rom’s mouth when ShuuZo was finally forced to break away, vision blurring and breathing speeding up too much for him to stay so deeply entwined with Rom as he was overwhelmed with pleasure and came, leaving ShuuZo a panting, slightly sticky mess.

Satisfied, ShuuZo sighed happily and rested his head on Rom’s shoulder. They’d move to the bedroom later, but until then ShuuZo was quite content to sit in Rom’s arms. “Do you think Santa will bring me what I want?”

“After that? Think there’s a pretty good chance of it, yeah.”

“Excellent!” ShuuZo waved an arm at the where the box of cake that had been the cause of all this sat. “Because I’m going to need help eating that cake…”


End file.
